


Dreams

by Welpie



Series: They know [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: 'They know' AU, Accompanying piece to my Atsuya knowing drabble, But he also does not, Gen, Hiroto knows, One-Shot, Set-up for a larger AU fic, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: For some reason he felt like he was not supposed to be alive. It was a strange thought.He just felt it whenever he stole a glance at Tatsuya.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I can actually continue this AU properly. Since Atsuya and Hiroto are both in the team in Orion. ;)) 
> 
> Soooooo when I'm all caught up with Orion this AU may actually be a thing. Enjoy this quick drabble setting up events to come.

_Why am I here?_

For some reason he felt like he was not supposed to be alive. It was a strange thought. Hiroto never was _depressed _or anything so it came out of nowhere.

He just felt it whenever he stole a glance at _Tatsuya. _Whom in his mind he sometimes called _Hiroto. _Which was wrong, **_he _**himself was Hiroto after all.

_Tatsuya _was playing soccer with those friends of his. The word of their sponsor ‘Alien’ adorned on their uniform felt ironic for reasons he could not explain.

_Dreams filled with planes, crashes, aliens and colours. _

No matter how hard he tried; the strange gut feeling would not leave him. Some days he’d wake up cold in sweat. Woken up from the weird dreams he had from time to time.

_Tatsuya, in a different life, fighting with a strange hairdo. Destroying property with soccer. His own father standing behind him._

_He, Hiroto, was nowhere to be seen._

Hiroto leaned back in his chair. Playing soccer with the orphanage kids felt weird because of his dreams. He’d rather not play with them. Technically, he was part of the team, but it did not feel like it.

_I am the God Striker after all. He doesn’t need teammates._

Even if he happened to change his mind; standing on the same field as _him _felt so wrong. Those times he did participate the nagging feeling didn’t leave him.

_Himself, in a different life, boarding a plane and it never arriving. Tearful family and a burning need for revenge._

Those stupid dreams even forced him to be all sentimental and sappy, bwah. He would never ever voice them out loud, however. Unless, he found someone who had the same thing. However, that seemed impossible.

“Hirotooo!” a voice called out to him.

“Shut up, Hiroto,” he blurted out without thinking. Shit.

“The beginning of wisdom is to call things by their right names,” that green-haired kid commented.

“Oh, shut up you,” Hiroto bit back. He looked up to them and saw _Tatsuya _and Midorikawa staring at him.

“Did I interrupt something?” Tatsuya asked. He had the nerve to look sorry, the stupid guy. “I was wondering if you wanted to join us? You looked bothered by something and soccer can help take your mind of it!”

“Soccer is like a poem, you write it with your soul and heart, but you say it with your feet,” Midorikawa chimed in.

“Will it make you guys shut up?” Hiroto asked. “Nevermind, don’t answer. I’ll come.”

Distracting himself from those thoughts may be the key.

_As long as he ignores them the dreams aren't real._

_They can't be real._


End file.
